csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
William Provost
---- |zodiac = |species = Human |gender = |age = 34 (Episodes 1-5) 38 (Episodes 6-15) |height = 1.79 metres |weight = 53 kilograms 73 kilograms (formerly) |hair = (formerly) |eyes = |skin = |children = Piercy Provost Harrison Provost |partners = Laura Provost |first appearance = "The Provost Brothers" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" (deceased) |tpb = tpb}} William Harold Provost is a recurring character in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army Anti-Devil Alliance Physical appearance William was 34 years old at the beginning of the story, but was 38 years old when he died. At the beginning of the story, he was 1.79 metres tall and weighed 73 kilograms. William had short dark brown hair that was almost black, amber eyes, a square shaped face, an angular jaw, and pale skin. His hair was sculptured into a side part with to hold his hair in place. William's hair was also tapered and had a low fade. He had a short walrus handlebar moustache. Though William didn't wear his glasses unless he absolutely needed to, he did have a pair of silver rounded rectangular glasses. At the beginning of the story, he was described as being a very healthy looking clean-cut fellow who was neat and tidy. William wore a semi-formal business outfit consisting of a dark charcoal grey suit jacket, dark charcoal grey pants, a pale grey dress shirt, a short necktie with black and light grey blocks, a black leather wristwatch, silver s, white socks, and black leather shoes. He was described as being very similar to Harrison in appearance. Without counting the blacker hair, amber eyes, and being much older than Harrison, one of the few noticeable differences was that he had a slightly plumper face with slightly more neck fat. After William was knocked out by the Devil and presumed dead by everyone that knew him, he spent nearly 3 years and 7 months on the outskirts of Lykon in hiding. He was in hiding because he feared that the Devil would find him and kill him if he revealed himself. Spending nearly 3 years and 7 months living a more or otherwise lifestyle naturally took a toll on William's appearance, to the point where he was barely recognisable up close, and unrecognisable from a distance. Concentrating solely on surviving, he didn't have time to fuss over his appearance. William's hair became long and untidy, and he no longer had a short walrus handlebar moustache, but a long crappy beard. His once tidy clothes now looked like they could have been rags, and his shoes were now dirty and full of holes. As for his glasses, he'd already broken them by accident ages ago. William's appearance became dirtier and far from the perfect image it once was. His hair was greyer and his skin was much less healthy looking. William's face became much gaunter, and his had lost 20 kilograms. Personality Relationships Laura Provost Piercy Provost Harrison Provost Lord Xothan Daphne Marinos The Anti-Devil Alliance General Nicholas Abilities Trivia *My decision not to have William wear glasses except in situations where he seriously needed them, such as reading, was due to wanting him to appear different from James Potter from the Harry Potter series. I did consider making him not need to wear glasses at all, but I wanted to give an explanation as to why his son Harrison needed to wear glasses. I deliberately made William's glasses a shape other than round to ensure that he appeared different from James. I also gave him a moustache, since I knew James didn't have one. **This is also one of the reasons I decided to give him a clean cut appearance, because it contrasted from James' description of having untidy hair in the books. *I gave William blackish brown hair because I wanted the four Provosts to all have brown hair, with Laura's hair being the reddest, and William's hair being the blackest. *His and Harrison's initials have the same letters, "W.H.P." and "H.W.P.", except the H and the W are in the opposite places. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Young adults Parents Category:Widowed Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Devil Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Male Characters Humans Protagonists